Poly(arylene ether ketone)s (PAEKs) are high-performance materials with high thermomechanical properties. These polymers can withstand high temperature, mechanical, and chemical stresses, and are useful in the aeronautic, off-shore drilling, automotive, and medical device fields. Powders of these polymers can be processed by moulding, extrusion, compression, spinning, or laser sintering.
Laser sintering is an additive manufacturing process for forming an object wherein layers of a powder are selectively sintered at positions corresponding to a cross-section of the object using a laser. While PAEK powders are particularly well-suited for forming high-performance objects using laser sintering processes, the resulting objects tend to have a rough appearance and texture. Methods for forming PAEK-based articles having a smoother appearance and texture, while maximizing high performance characteristics such as mechanical properties are needed.